


Fixed

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [32]
Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Galavant's dad is Giles and Uther, Galavant's dad totally lied, Gen, Is Galavant Arther's Cousin?, Wordcount: 100, slightly melancholy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Set or intent upon something; steadily directed.





	Fixed

Galavant had always had a true purpose. After all, his father said that how would have a true purpose and his father would never lie to him. 

Galavant had always been fixed on the future, where His Moment would be.

As a boy, he probably spent far too much time with his head in the clouds wondering when and what and how his moment would be like. 

His teen years were spent training, but watching carefully for His Moment.

His early adulthood was spent searching for His Moment.

When it came, it wasn’t truly His Moment, but one of many.

**Author's Note:**

> I just rewatched the first season and started the second and his dad is Uther and now I want to write a crossover where everyone is confused.


End file.
